dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Myosotis Chrysanthe
|Gif 2= Myosotis Gif 2.gif |Relationships=Family= Zarina Megat Myo does love her mother, really. She just thinks Zarina goes to the extremes and would make a perfect Slytherin during most situations. The way Zarina disowned her half-sister, the daughter of her deceased husband? In Myo's point of view, it was harsh and uncalled for, and to this day she struggles to rationalize how her mother could do such thing. Avery Chrysanthe A father has always been missing from Myo's life. She didn't know Avery was alive until her 17th birthday, when Zarina finally told her. She was out in France searching for him when the news of Lyssa's death reached her. Lyssa Mae Megat Lyssa was adored by Myo. She loved her half-sister very much, going to lengths to follow her around and doing her utmost best to impress her, though her attempts mostly failed. When Lyssa ran away, Myo blamed herself for getting in the way. Devastated by her death, Myo is determined to find out how her dear sister first ended up in England of all places and gotten a job at the Malaysian Ministry without her knowing. And of course, wanting to find out whoever killed her and rip them to pieces. |-|Friends= Malaysian Institute for Advanced Magical Education Friends Being popular had its perks. Myo has tons of friends and acquaintances from school, and keeps in touch with most of them even after graduation. [[Rosa Hamilton|'Rosa Hamilton']] Ignoring the age difference, they sort of bonded over clothing styles and stuff one day at Gladrags Wizardwear. To sum it up, Rosa is pretty much this eleven year old younger sister Myo never had. |-|Acquaintances (+)= [[Scathach Morgenstern|'Scathach Morgenstern']] Despite the vampire's relatively human actions, Myo simply cannot help but be wary. Scatty is a vampire after all, a species that cannot be trusted. Nevertheless, the Malaysian tries to look past those fangs to see something else, but that may be her naivety. [[Ruby Daimonds|'Ruby Daimonds']] This little ruby is cute! Seriously, Myo has gained a soft spot for her and her twin after volunteering to babysit them. [[Amethst Daimonds|'Ameths Daimonds']] Same as above. The twins have certainly burrowed a way straight to Myo's heart with all their cuteness. |-|Neutral= |-|Acquaintances (-)= |-|Enemies= |Skills= Charms Myo is simply a whiz at Charms. Her professor was so impressed with her charmwork that he often suggested her as a tutor to some of her struggling yearmates. The Patronus Charm was cheesecake for her during her THIRD year, and Myo did her best to hone her skill in it. It is by far still her top subject, having a 4 year streak of Outstandings in the class. Potions It is both a relief and a slight annoyance to Myo that she inherited at least some of her mother's genes. Excelling at Potions was a thing she did often. Maybe not as good as she is in Charms, but she's never gotten anything below an A in it. Care of Magical Creatures Who cares if some creatures are funny-looking? Myo certainly doesn't. In particular, she favors dragons and had been considering a job involving them when Lyssa's death forced her to decline. She found them much like humans - wonderful company. |trivia = General= |-|Magical= |-|Misc.= |Gallery= |Gif 3 = Myosotis Gif 3.gif }} Category:Characters Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Unlisted Wand Category:January Birthday Category:Adults Category:Right Handed Category:Born in Malaysia Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Medium Patronus Category:Multilingual Category:Speaks Malay Category:Speaks French Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Dead